The Sins of Magic
by Crimson Butterfly
Summary: My version of Fire Emblem:The Sacred Stones. Takes you back to the very beginnig of when castle Renais fell. Watch or read your favorite characters fight, argue, bicker, and fall in love all over again. Read if you would like to. My advice: if u've played


Prolouge: The Fall Of Renais

In an age long past...evil flooded over the land creatures awash in the dark tide ran wild, pushing mankind to the brink of annihilation. In its despair, mankind appealed to the heavens and from a blinding light came hope. The Sacred stones. These five glorious tresures held the power to dispel evil. The hero Grado and his warriors used the sacred stones to combat evil's darkness. They defeated the Demon King and sealed his soul away within the stones. With the darkness imprisoned, peace returned to magvel...But this peace would not last...

In the country of Magvel ,for some eight hundred years, a quiet peace reigned in the abscence of the terrible darkness. The Sacred Stones have been passed from generation to generation. Nations have been built around their power their legacy. The kingdom of Renais ruled by Fado, the peerless Warrior King. The kingdom of Frelia, ruled by Hayden, the venerable Sage King. The kingdom by of Jehanna, ruled by Ismaire, Queen of the White Dunes. The theocracy of Rausten,ruled by Mansel, the Divine Emporor. The Grado empire, ruled by Vigarde, the stalwart Silent Emporor. The five countries house the power of the Sacred Stones.they are joined together by the emerging mercantile republic of Carcino. In these times of peace, tales of past comflict have drifted into legend, and the memories of the ancient dark arts have all but evaporated. It is now the year 803...In an instant, the whole of Magvel is threatened by an unexpected atrocity.The Grado empire, the largest of the Sacred sTone Nations, has invaded the kingdom of Renais under orders from Emporor Vigarde. A longtime ally of Grado, Renais is caught off gaurd, unable to mount any resistance. Grado's forces move quckly, seizing one territory after another. Compounding King Fado's worries, his son, Prince Ephraim, has gone missing. Grado's momentum carries its armies to the gates of Castle Renais itself.  
Renais will fall...It is inevitable.At Renais Castle:

"Milady, please come quickly, the castle is under attack!" Eirika barely had time to think about the current situation before Seth took her by the arm and gently helped her out the bedchamber. "Please excuse my intrusion, but I'm afraid that this can't wait. Castle Renais is under attack by the Grado army, under the orders of Emporor Vigarde himself!" It took the teal haired princess some time to recover fromthe shock. 'Grado? Emporor Vigarde? Why?' "We should go see father now." she commanded her knight. "But princess-  
Seth thought it over, then silently nodded his head in agreement. .  
In the throne room:

A soilder rushed into the throne room, breathing heavily, gasping for breath. "Your Majesty, I bear bad news." he managed to choke out. "The castle gates has been breachd. Emporor Vigarde's forces are within castle walls." Eirika managed to stiffle a cry and King Fado solemly nodded hs head. "I understand"  
The soilder comtinued-"The garrison has fallen. We've lost contact with Prince Ephraim and can expect no aid from his men. You majesy, what are we to do"  
King Fado hung his head. "...What else can we do? Lay down your arms and surrender to the Grado army"  
Eirika, Renais' princess, and twin sister of Prince Ephraim, rushed over to her father's side. "Father..." the King looked wearily into his daughter's eyes. "Eirika...Are you wearing the bracelet I gave you?" Rubbing her right wrist, she replied "Yes father, I have it right here." King Fado nodded. "Good." He raised his right arm. "Seth." he commanded. The silver knight stode over calmly. "Yes, Your Majesty?" King Fado squeezed his daughter's hand. "I want you to take Eirika and head for Frelia. King Hayden is an honorable man. I trust that he will keep you safe." Seth thougth for a moment, as if he was choosing to remain and defend the castle, or take the princess and flee. "Understood, he finally replied, "But what of your Majesy?" King Fado has a look of suprise and sadness cross his face. "Me? I shall remain here. We have long held Grado among our dearest allies, yet now, they attack? I must know why." he paused momentarily, then continued. "Am I somehow responsible for this? Have I erred in my leadership? Renais is mine to guide...how could I have failed her so?" At this, Eirika looked startled, and bolted up fom her seat next to the throne. "Father!" she exclaimed, "You can't stay! You mustn't! If you remain behind, then so shall I!" After her courageous finish, the old king looked almost plaesed, but that serene expression lasted only for a moment, for he took his daughter's arm and flung her atop of Seth's chestnut brown mare. "Go now, Seth! Ride! Take her to safety!  
Taking the princesses hands and securing his strong arms tightly around her slender waist, "Forgive me, Your Highness"  
"FATHER!" Eirika's scream pierced through the castle as Seth and Franz rode into the night.  
Just as soon as the princess and her knights fled the caslte, Grado's army flooded the palace. "Eirika, Ephraim, you must survive. Seth, I leave them to you..."  
"General Seth!" A blonde cavlier rode to his commander, breathless. "Ah, Franz, ride ahead and bring word of our coming to Frelia. A single rider has better odd of passing unseen by grado's men. Convey the throne all that has happened ere and petition for reinforcements." Franz nodded his head vigorously. "Understood"  
He waited for the boisterous cavalier to disappear out of view before turning to his princess."Milady, he began, "I apologive for being so rough back there, bt I must insist that we press on." She looked up at the general with tearful eyes."I understand Seth.Yuo needn't apologize. You were worried for my safety, afterall, my father-" she chocked on her words. "Princess..." The chilly night air blew violently around the two, whipping Eirika's long hair back and forth across her face. 'I hope he can't see me right now...' she thought, as she lifted an arm, feigned to brush away her hair when she was really swiping at her face to rid rid of tears. Seth saw this, but made no comment on it. Untying the strings of his rough brown cloak, he fastened it tightly around Eirika's shoulders. For a breif moment, he allowed his hands to rest on her shoulders, then pulled away. Something was approaching...A unit of wyverns, with a lord leading them. "This can't be good.' Seth thought. Judging from their armor, they were from the Grado Empire. One Wyvern rode up to the two. It's rider had a thin face. His greasy blue hair was a mess around his shoulders. "You there, with the girl. Tell me, would that be the princess of Renais? Well,this must be my lucky day." he commented snidely. "You're a dead man. The wench goes with me. Behind her knight, Eirika gasped.  
"Never!" Seth roared. "Over my dead body!" He unsheathed his sword, glinting dully in the moonlight. The wyvern smirked. "Like I said, you are a dead man, because the wench goes with me! I am Valter, the Moonstone, Grado's finest general! And you're jusst a corpse that does not know he's dead!" With that, he charged towards the Silver Knight, lance raised. Seth stood his ground and prepared to strike. 'There!' he thought, and lunged forward on his mare, in hopes of finishing the wyvern off with a quick and easy stroke. But things were not so convienient as to what one might consider. The wyvern rode up into the air, then took a plunge down, lance pointed directly at Seth's heart. "SETH!" Eirika screamed. The knight veered horse dangerously to the side, avoiding direct damage, but the lance struck its mark all the same. Pain seared up his side and Seth gripped onto the hilt of his sword to keep from wincing. An angry red welt was beginning to form on his right sideIt was a painful lance wound, one that would be sure to leave a scar. "Ah...No!" Taking Eirika's hand, he threw her onto the horse once more. Eirika sat backwards on the mare, Seth's broad chest in front of her. As the horse gained momentum, Eirika snaked her slim hands tightly around his waist, as if refusing to let go. Seth had one arm on the horse's reins, and one battle weary hand set atop her head, keeping her close to his chest. "Hold on, Milady. We should be arriving at Frelia's caslte shortly." Having said what he needed to, he turned his attention back on the road ahead of then. Eirika took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Seth smelled of a musky leather and hay. Why was she feeling all warm and fluttery inside? She studied his wound, the one he obtained in order to protect her from harm. the angry red lash was shallow, and would leave a mark. She sighed and burried her head into his chest. The night's events were just too much for her to handle at the moment. She felt like this was all part of a bad dream, that when she woke up, her father would be burried under a mountain of paperwork that needed that needed to be cmpleted, but instead, had fallen asleep. Then she practice her swordplay a bit with Ephraim, and take her daily stroll on her white mare with Seth. Things would be the same again.  
Seth looked down at the sleeping princess in his arms and smiled. She looked so peaceful when she was like this...No. He must not see his princess this way. He was bound to his duty at all costs. Still holding Eirika close, he sped towards Castle Frelia, and into the night...

TBC.

A/N: as many of u guys might have noticed, i've made quite a few mistakes here, so plz forgive mwa. be nice and review, also comment on how u liked or disliked the story so far. XD. thnx.  
-Crimson Butterfly 


End file.
